The present state of orthodontic-wire testing is unsettled. The protocol dictated by A.D.A. Specification No. 32 is problematic and, with the advent of new wires, in essence out of date. The theoretical component of the standardized elastic-bending test has been used erroneously, and specimens of the more flexible and resilient wires have failed in lateral buckling below their proportional limits. Interested investigators have reduced the specified test span and experimented with alternative testing formats toward lessening premature failures and generation of reproducible results. In recent studies involving cobalt- and titanium-alloy wires, deactivation plots have been found to differ notably from the static, activation, load-deformation diagrams generated in traditional testing. Although stiffnesses and elastic- limit coordinates have been typically obtained from increasing- load experiments, it is the slow, deactivation protocol that simulates the actual behavior of :in-service" orthodontic wires. The proposed research focuses on several aspects of wire-response inquiry. The independent variable of principal interest is the characteristic length; in orthodontic application, both interbracket distance and bracket width influence the "span" of beam theory. Orthodontic wire behavior in deactivation is to be examined and complete hysteresis loops obtained. An alternative test, designed and evaluated by the P1, that has suppressed the instability difficulties of the Specification format and generates wanted structural parameters without dependence on beam theory, will be used. The hindrances of friction present in dead- weight, step-wise testing should be reduced through use of semiautomated instrumentation. Although present in vivo, frictional resistance to relative wire-bracket displacment is lessened by mastication that momentarily disturbs the activated appliance. A table-cup universal testing machine, proposed for purchased in a cost-sharing arrangement, is alleged necessary to validate this study. The independent variable of interest is the deactivation slope or "stiffness" which yields the average force decay from the test format that simulates a correction of a single-tooth malalighment. The reduced data obtained will be input toward inititation of a prediction scheme to provide a quick, but clinically useful, estimation of the rare of drop in wire-exeted force per unit of tooth displacement.